cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Roki
General Roki Roki is one of the three major gods. He created the underground, ores and minerals. Together with Terrae, he created all of the overworld except for the mobs, which were created by Net. Roki and Terrae banished Net for creating aggressive mobs. Lore Please move some lore from the lore page into here. The Deep Faith Level 1 – Initiate of Roki''' ' *'Into the Deep:' You must leave the surface for your new home in the deep. Dig to bedrock starting from one of the above biomes. The entrance to the deep must be inconspicuous and hidden as best as possible. *'Hall of Kings:' Locate layer 11 or 12 and carve out a throne room above this layer as large as you please. In the centre of the hall, you have to place a shrine to Roki. Your starting hall must have a workbench, double storage chest, bed and infinite spring. Make a second room that leads into a mining operation. Table, throne and carpet are optional. *'Iron Man:' Now that you are an initiate you must dress as an initiate. You must acquire and maintain a full outfit of iron armor at all times. You may never be without your iron armor. *'I can slice through stone:' The next 2 diamonds you find must be made into a diamond sword. You must carry this sword with you at all times, and if it is ever destroyed it is to be replaced immediately. Level 2 – Forge Lord *'It’s hot down here:' A new room has to be built off the side of your entrance hall. This will become the forge, also the walls are to be flanked with furnaces and you are to create a lava disposal pit in your own particular style. *'Life Line:' A second room has to be created and floored with dirt, plant a SINGLE tree here so your dependence on the surface is lessened (For best results make the room 6+ blocks tall). *'Food is for little girls': You may now only eat the minimal amount of food required to keep yourself alive. You may only eat when your hunger bar is about to hit 0. Level 3 – Stoneheart *'Anybody Home?:' You must now fortify the entrance to your deep palace. Wall off the entrance on the surface, and place booby traps around the area. The entrance to your main hall should be redesigned to be vault tight. Utilize pistons as doors, and place lava pits-falls, moats, and mazes. Get creative. Roki smiles upon good defense. *'Diamoneer:' Forge lords work with inadequate tools! Stonehearts do not! If you do not have a diamond pick, shovel and axe yet then you need to acquire them. If they are lost or break, you must replace them immediately. * Level 4 – Dwarf *'The Mighty Plinth:' The final test is the creation of the mighty plinth. A grand temple has to be built in Roki’s name underground with stone steps leading up to the plinth. The plinth has to be built by layering the various levels of resources granted by Roki. *'No blood spilled:' Dying during the creation of the plinth is considered a failure. Tear down the current blocks and break them back down into their base form. You must mine fresh minerals for the use in the new plinth. Optional Challenges * '''Under Roki's Full Gaze:' On a full moon, you are permitted to return to the surface. You must kill every mob you see to prove to Roki that you're as tough as iron, and are worthy of his name. Under no circumstances may you return to the surface at any other time, and if you stay out later than sunrise, it is considered to be a massive failure in Roki's eyes. Break down your plinth and start its construction over again as a sign of humility and dedication to your lord, if you should so fail. Category:Major Gods Category:ArchebuS Creation Category:Other Gods